Who Are You?
by bgeesfan
Summary: Takes place after 4.22. Dean, angry with Sam over his choices during the last year, decides to go on a solo hunt that goes wrong. Can Sam and Bobby fix what's wrong when Dean doesn't even know who they are?


Sam and Dean Winchester had been apart for the better part of a week. After the whole apocalypse thing had gone down in the Convent, Dean decided a solo hunt would do him good. He needed some space to process what Sam had done. Running around with Ruby, letting her trick him, setting Lucifer free, and being the guy who started the apocalypse in the first place. Dean wasn't real happy with Sam right now and he knew some time away would help him deal with it all. Now, though, Dean couldn't remember why it had happened. In fact, Dean couldn't remember anything about it. Not even that he had a brother in the first place.

It began after a hunt that Dean had taken solo over Sam's objections. Dean left even as Sam kept yelling at him to wait. "Can't trust the kid anyway," he rationalized. "He set Lucifer free. How can I trust him on a hunt?"

Sam grabbed his shoes and raced out the door, praying he'd caught his brother in time. He hadn't. Sam stood there dejectedly as the Impala's red lights disappeared in the distance.

Three days later, Sam was calling Bobby. "Have you seen him?" he asked the older, grizzled hunter who was his and Dean's surrogate father.

"Nope. Was he headin' this way?"

"Yeah, he thought he found a hunt near you so he left to check it out. He said he was going to stop by your place to fill you in and see what lore you had on it. That was three days ago and I haven't heard from him since."

"Haven't seen hide nor hair of him. How come you're not with him?"

Sam was silent. "Sam? Talk to me ya idjit."

"I don't know, Bobby. He just...he said..."

"Said what?" Bobby asked more gently.

"Said I can't be trusted," Sam whispered. Bobby's sharp ears heard every word and he sighed. 'Damn fool Winchesters,' he thought.

"Sam, son, he didn't mean it," Bobby said, praying the boy believed him.

"You tell me that every time something like this happens, Bobby. He did mean it. I've got to go. I have to find him."

Bobby sighed. "How? You ain't got a car. Listen...how far are you from my place?"

"Couple hours."

"Lemme wire you money for a bus ticket and you come here. With both of us researching, maybe we can find something. Okay?"

"How'd you know I was broke?"

"Cause you're an idjit and cause I know that fool brother of yours."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Sure thing, kid."

Next day found Sam Winchester purchasing a bus ticket to Sioux Falls. Jodi Mills met him at the bus station and before Sam had even gotten off the bus she was wagging her finger at him. "What'd you two fight about this time?"

"Nothin', Jodi. He just decided to go on this hunt solo. That was three days ago and he hasn't been in touch with me or Bobby. I'm probably worrying over nothing."

"Maybe," she mused, "but you'll feel better when we find him and so will Bobby and so will I. Let's get you to Bobby's. He's already researching so I said I'd pick you up."

"Thanks."

Jodi smiled and opened the passenger door for Sam. "In a squad car? You sure?" he asked.

"Course. You're not a prisoner so I'm not about to treat you like one. In you get."

Sam climbed in and they drove in silence to Bobby's. Bobby met them at the door and Jodi looked at him, hoping he'd heard from the oldest Winchester or knew what he was hunting. Bobby shook his head and she sighed glancing at Sam. He'd caught the silent communication and his eyes were filled with worry.

"Well," Bobby said, "come on in, the both of ya. I've got chili on the stove, cornbread in the oven, and books piled to the ceiling." When Sam started to protest Bobby said, "we can't do anything on an empty stomach, boy." Sam sighed and nodded. He headed upstairs to put his duffle in the room he normally shared with Dean. "You better be okay when we find you," he said aloud. He glanced around the room and sighed before hurrying back down to see Bobby spooning chili over cornbread in a bowl. Jodi watched warily. "Don't worry, Jodi," Sam said with a smile. "Bobby's chili and cornbread are the best in the state."

Jodi took the bowl more willingly and after tasting it had eaten half of it before Bobby even sat down. "Slow down! There's plenty!" he said with a smile.

After they ate, Sam and Bobby retreated to the study where Bobby was studying the hunt Dean had gone on. "I don't get why your idjit brother thought this was a hunt. It ain't. I don't see a thing here that says 'hunt' to me."

"Could it be a trap?" Sam asked.

"Anything could be a trap, boy, that's why I'm still around to help you, you idjit," Bobby replied.

Sam smiled knowing underneath the words was the worry the gruff man seldom let anyone see. "Show me what you found, Bobby."

Bobby showed Sam the "hunt" and Sam frowned. Men going missing but being found days later walking around aimlessly and, upon examination, found to have amnesia. "They don't even know their own names," Bobby said.

"What could do that?" Sam asked.

"Well...if it was woods, could be a wood elf. If it was water, could be a siren. But there ain't nothin' like that around here. It just don't make sense. Unless..."

"Unless what, Bobby?"

"Nothin'." He had an idea what could be going on but until he was certain he wasn't going to tell Sam. Messing around with a witch was not something you did solo and it would just worry the poor kid.

"What if you and I went up there and sort of looked around?" Sam suggested hesitantly.

Bobby frowned at Sam not wanting him to get mixed up in this if it turned out to be what he thought it was. He was saved from answering as Jodi entered the room. "Thought you'd gone, Jodi," he said.

"Go, Bobby," she replied ignoring his question. "Something's going on and it don't look good and you and Sam know Dean best. Go on. I'll look after things here."

"How? Do you know how to impersonate FBI? Can you tell someone how to kill a wraith?"

"No, I can't. But I can give them Caleb's number or Pastor Jim's number. Okay?"

Bobby grumbled but said, "okay. I'll write out Caleb and Pastor Jim's numbers for ya. If any new cars come in, you know where to put them."

"Yep. You two go and find that boy."

Sam and Bobby headed out early the next morning. They arrived in town around noon and immediately Sam began scanning both sides of the street, looking for the kind of place he and Dean would stay in. Suddenly Sam yelled, "stop!"

Bobby slammed on the brakes and Sam hit the dashboard. "Sorry, kid, you scared me. You all right?"

"Fine. Look!" he said pointing to the right. There, more dusty than Dean would ever let her get, was the Impala. Bobby quickly turned into the hotel parking lot, made note of the room number right in front of the Impala, and parked his car beside it.

"Stay here. I'm going to the office," Bobby said. Sam nodded and popped the trunk before getting out.

Bobby walked into the office and rang the bell. A man came in with a half-eaten sandwich and said, "what can I do for you?"

"Hi, undercover FBI agent Robert Plant," Bobby replied flashing his badge. "I need some information about the person in room 112."

"Haven't seen him for a couple of days, Agent," replied the manager after scrutinizing Bobby's badge.

"When'd he check in?"

"Four days ago."

"Can I get the spare key?"

"You got a warrant?" the manager asked.

"I can have one here in about an hour if that's necessary," Bobby replied easily. "But I'm kinda hopin' you'll let me in without one."

The manager looked at Bobby and sighed. "All right...I guess I can do my civic duty this time. Here." He handed Bobby a key and said, "bring it back when you're done."

"Thanks," Bobby replied. He left the office and walked back to the car where Sam was searching the trunk for something. "What the hell you lookin' for, boy?"

"Your lock-picks," Sam replied as he continued to dig through the stuff in Bobby's trunk.

"We don't need 'em you idjit. Manager gave me the spare key. Quit messin' with my car!"

Sam stood and closed the trunk. He moved behind Bobby as he unlocked the door and opened it. All of Dean's belongings were on the bed furthest away from the door. The lump on the nearest bed was one Sam would recognize anywhere. Dean. Sam's exhale of relief was audible to Bobby as he closed the door behind them.

"Thank God," Sam said rushing to the side of the bed where Dean slept. "Dean? Dean. Wake up."

Dean's eyes opened slowly and he looked around. "Who are you?" he asked. "How'd you get in here?"

Sam looked at Bobby, worried. Bobby knelt down and said, "do you know who you are, son?"

"Not really, no," Dean replied. "You just called me Dean so I'm guessing that's my name. Beyond that..." Dean shrugged.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Bobby asked.

"Waking up in this room with you two peering at me."

"That's it?" Sam pressed. "Nothing else?"

"No. You still haven't told me who you two are."

Sam looked at Bobby. Bobby winced to see the hurt, fear, and worry in his face. "I'm an old friend of your family's–name's Bobby Singer. This here's your brother, Sam. Sam Winchester."

Dean looked at Bobby then at Sam. "Brother? Sorry, pal. I may not know much, but I do know I don't have a brother. Go find some other guy to lie to."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and he stood up quickly. "I'm going to wait outside, Bobby," he said and before Bobby could stop him, he was out the door.

"Dammit," Bobby said under his breath.

Dean looked surprised. "I say something to offend him?"

"Yeah, you did, ya idjit. You told him you weren't his brother. You said he was lyin'. He ain't."

"You mean he really is my brother?"

"Course he is, ya idjit. Who do you think raised that boy?"

"Um...his–I mean–our father?"

"Guess again. Your daddy was too busy hunting the thing that killed your mom to bother with raising either of you. He was no more'n six months old when your mom died. Your daddy put him in your arms the night she died and told you to get him out of the house and you did. You weren't but four years old. You raised him from that time on. You fed him, changed him, and taught him how to walk. You know what his first word was? 'De.' You taught him how to read, how to spell, how to brush his teeth, and tie his shoes. You made sure he ate and I know you went without food when there wasn't enough for the both of you so Sam could eat. You helped him with his homework, got him clothes and shoes, and taught him everything you knew about hunting and girls. Plus you patched up your daddy when he came home hurt from a hunt. To this day I don't know how you did it bein' so young an' all.

"A bunch of us saw what your daddy was doin' and we tried to get him to let you two stay with some family while he hunted but he wouldn't hear of it. Said he had to protect you two. Protect you...humph," Bobby said shaking his head. "He didn't raise you; he trained you to be soldiers and he made you responsible for Sam when you weren't more than a kid yourself."

Dean stared at Bobby. "How come I don't remember?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say was a witch you ran afoul of. You and a half dozen other single men who ventured to this town and left with amnesia. Who've you interviewed the few days?"

Dean shrugged still trying to process everything the older man had told him.

"Where's your journal?" When he got no answer, Bobby turned to see Dean staring off into space. "Hey!" Bobby said loudly snapping his fingers at Dean, startling him out of his thoughts. "Where's your journal?" Bobby repeated.

Dean pointed to the other bed. Bobby went over to it and began rooting through Dean's belongings. "Aha! Here we go." He began to flip through the pages until he came across a name. Raven McMurphy. The date of the interview was four days before. "Dammit," he said. "You didn't interview Raven McMurphy, did ya?"

"If I have it written down, I guess I did, why?"

"Boy, you ain't got the sense God gave a goose!" Bobby exploded. "If you'd stopped by my place like you told Sam you were plannin' to, I coulda explained what these amnesia cases were all about and I woulda told ya that you were dealing with a witch. And this here's one of the worst ones I've ever run into, you stupid idjit. You don't go on a witch hunt solo, boy! What the hell were you thinkin'?"

Dean looked at Bobby blankly and Bobby sighed, reminded of the problem at hand.

"Okay, son," he said more gently. "Here's what we got to do. We got to find her and get her to give you your memory back before you do more damage to your brother."

"How can I have done him any damage?"

"Oh, I don't know...maybe when you walked out after telling him he wasn't trustworthy. Maybe when you didn't call him for three days and he's sitting over there panicking. Maybe when he called me flat broke and I had to wire him bus fare to get him to me. Maybe when you said he was lyin' about bein' your brother. That one there might be the worst of them 'cause you been callin' him a liar a lot lately."

Dean stared blankly at Bobby who sighed sadly. "You don't get it, do ya, ya idjit?" Bobby said. "You're all Sam has. You raised that boy. He needs you. I don't care what he's done, it ain't right for you to treat him like this, you hear me? He was scared for you. He did it all to save you. Sure, maybe he went about it all wrong, but dammit, his heart was in the right place and that ought to count for somethin'. That boy cannot lose you again, Dean. You got no idea what he went through. None."

"Jeez, old man, lay off, will ya?" Dean glared at Bobby. "How was I supposed to know?"

"How about because you know that boy better than you know yourself and you know exactly how to hurt him the most. Now...you get dressed and lemme go talk with Sam and let's see if we can't get your memory back so you can make things right with your idjit brother."

Dean looked at Bobby then he glanced out the window. The man–his brother, if this guy Bobby was telling the truth–was sitting in the passenger seat of the black car parked in front of the room. His head was down and his shoulders were shaking. Dean stared at him as he thought about everything he'd been told by Bobby. Then he looked more closely at the car Sam was sitting in. "Who's car is that?" he asked suddenly.

"Yours. Your daddy gave you that car when you turned sixteen. Boy were you proud of it. I can't believe you let it get dusty like you did. I ain't never seen a speck of dust on her since your daddy gave her to ya."

Dean stood and walked to the door, opening it wide. He stared at the car and suddenly memories flooded him so fast it made his head swim and he bent over clutching his head, hoping to get rid of the dizziness. Sam was out of the car in a second and had an arm wrapped around his brother. "Dean? Dean what's wrong? Come on, talk to me. What is it?"

Bobby had come rushing over and had Dean braced so that Dean wouldn't fall. Bobby got down on one knee to peer into Dean's face. Tears were leaking from his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. Bobby knew what was happening and he hurried inside to look for the keys to the Impala. With Sam holding onto Dean, Bobby put the keys in the ignition and started her up. The familiar rumble of the Impala's engine filled the air and Dean felt all his memories rushing back to him faster and faster.

Dean teaching Sam how to walk. How to ride a bike. How to drive a car. How to tie his shoes. Sam looking up at him like Dean was some kind of hero. Sam proudly introducing him as his brother at every school they attended. Sam taking care of him when he was injured during a hunt. Sam who always had his back regardless of what happened. Sam who always forgave him when he said something awful during an argument. Sam who pushed his brother aside to protect him. Sam who'd had to live for four months without him. Sam who'd had to try and make it on his own. Sam who'd done everything from hanging out with demons to setting Lucifer free to try and prevent Lilith from taking him back to Hell. Sam had done all that for him and what had Dean done? He hadn't stopped to consider the lengths he'd gone when Sam was dead in Cold Oak. He hadn't stopped to really talk with Sam, to understand what had happened to his brother during those four months he was alone. Hell, just four days ago he'd called him a liar and said he wasn't trustworthy.

The biggest mistake of all, though, was he hadn't stopped to think that if Sam meant that much to him, maybe HE meant that much to Sam. He was the big brother, after all. He was supposed to protect and take care of his little brother. He didn't think about the fact that maybe Sam felt the same way. What had Sam said after Dean confessed what he'd done to bring Sam back? "What do you think my job is? You're my big brother. There is _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you. And no matter what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess it's my turn to save your ass for a change."

Dean's knees buckled and he started to fall to the ground. "Bobby!" Sam cried, following his brother down and making sure he didn't hit his head. "What's happening to him?!"

"I think it's all coming back. Stay with him, boy. Talk to him. Don't matter what you say, just talk to him."

Sam looked back at Bobby and nodded. He began saying the first things that came into his mind. How sorry he was for his screw up on their last hunt. How worried he'd been. How much Dean meant to him. Begging Dean to remember who he was.

As suddenly as the attack began, it was over. What felt like hours had only been a few minutes. When Dean opened his eyes and became aware of his surroundings, he found himself pressed against a broad chest, arms wrapped tightly around him. A familiar voice was whispering in his ear. Apologizing for everything that had happened from hanging around with Ruby to setting Lucifer free to screwing up the last hunt. Filled with tears, the voice was pleading with Dean to remember.

Dean moaned and the whispering stopped. "Ohh...my head. Feels like I drank half the bar and watched about ten home movies all on fast-forward. What happened?"

That same broken voice replied quietly, "you came on a hunt solo and got whammied by a witch. You alright now? Do you know who I am?"

Dean looked around and saw the Impala with Bobby behind the wheel. He knew the broad chest and the voice that went with it better than anyone else in the world. "Yeah, Sammy, I know who you are. Guess I screwed up, huh?"

Sam tightened his arms around Dean and held on, never wanting to let go. Dean put his hands on Sam's arms and said quietly, "it's okay, kiddo. I'm okay now. I'm so sorry, Sammy. I never should have left you."

Sam's shoulders were heaving as he tried to hold in his sobs. "Let it out, kiddo," Dean whispered, knowing exactly what Sam needed. Sam's tears had always been a catharsis for him but he would never let himself cry without permission from Dean. With Dean's permission given, Sam's body quit trying to hold his emotions in and chest heaved with the force of his tears. Dean carefully turned in his brother's arms so that he could wrap his own arms around Sam. "Shh...it's okay, Sammy. It's okay. You got me out of it. I'm okay now."

It took five minutes for Sam to calm himself down. Bobby sat in the Impala and pretended not to notice the two brothers outside. When Sam was able, he stood up and reached down a hand for Dean. Dean took it with a smile and let his brother pull him up.

Bobby turned off the Impala and climbed out of the front seat, conspicuously rubbing at his face. "Damn sun got in my eyes," he grumbled as he passed his boys. He clapped Dean on the back and tossed the keys onto the night table.

Just then a mysterious light appeared and when it dissipated a woman stood in front of them. Sam and Dean gasped and Bobby rushed out and stood in front of Sam and Dean protectively.

"Raven," Bobby said. "I told you once if I ever caught you hurting people again I'd have your hide."

"Tsk, tsk, Bobby," replied Raven. "There was a loophole in the contract. If men came into my lair, I could do whatever I wanted to with them."

"I never said you could open a bar and turn it into your own private hunting ground!" Bobby replied angrily. "I never said you could hurt my family!"

"Your family, Bobby? I didn't think you had any family."

"You're wrong. These are my boys and you hurt them both."

"I've never seen the taller one in my life. How could l have hurt him?"

"You hurt his brother and when you hurt one of my boys, you hurt 'em both."

"Oh, I see. Did he not heed my warning?"

"What warning," Dean piped up.

"When you come into my bar, I make the jukebox play 'Who Are You' by The Who. That's the first song you hear if you're a single man. It's a warning to get out. You didn't heed it."

"How was he supposed to know that was a warning?" Sam demanded angrily. "Every jukebox in America has that song on it!"

The witch smirked. Bobby glared at her and said, "he won't be coming this way ever again, nor will anyone else. I'm gonna see to that."

"You wouldn't dare," cried Raven.

"If he won't," Sam threatened, "I will. You took my brother from me and that's not something I take lightly. You will never hurt him again."

Raven sighed melodramatically and said, "okay, okay...if I let the three of you go, will you leave me alone?"

Sam looked at Bobby who shrugged. "Okay," Sam replied. "But don't you ever come near Dean, Bobby, or me again."

"You have my word. Now, I suggest the three of you leave before I change my mind."

Sam pushed Dean toward the Impala and said, "get in the car and stay there. I'll pack your stuff."

Dean allowed himself to be pushed and within minutes was seated in the passenger seat. Sam threw all of Dean's things in his duffle, grabbed the keys and Dean's cell phone, and raced to the Impala. Bobby was already in his car ready to go. Sam threw Dean's duffle in the back seat, tossed Dean his cell phone and climbed into the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition and started her up. He looked at Bobby and nodded. Bobby peeled out followed closely by Sam and Dean.

Dean slept most of the way back to Bobby's where they'd silently agreed to go. When they got near town, Sam gently woke Dean up and said, "Dean? You still okay?"

Dean opened his eyes and smiled at his little brother. "Yeah, Sammy." Sam smiled and started to turn on the radio. Dean stopped him and said, "pull over, would ya? We need to talk."

Sam glanced worriedly at his brother but pulled over and put the car in park. Then he turned to give Dean his full attention. "You okay? You sick or something?"

"No, Sammy, I'm not sick. What I am is sorry. I am so sorry. I'm not sorry I made that deal but I am sorry I left you to fend for yourself. I made that deal because I couldn't live with you dead. I didn't stop to think what my death would do to you. It's my fault. This whole year is my fault. Ruby, Lucifer, all of it. I'm to blame. If I hadn't made that deal none of this would have happened."

Sam held up his hand and said quietly, "if you hadn't made that deal, I'd still be dead. I can't blame you for that. You can't take the blame for everything that happened this year. I chose to leave Bobby's and strike out on my own. I chose to seek revenge. I chose to hang out with a demon because I was willing to do whatever it took to get you back and to kill Lilith. But from now on let's agree that if we go, we go together or not at all, okay? I can't live with you dead. I can't do this again, Dean. I can't." Sam sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

Dean cupped Sam's cheek with his hand and said softly, "I hear ya, little brother. I can't do this again either. Together or not at all. Thanks for coming for me, Sammy. I'm so sorry...for everything."

"Me too," Sam replied leaning into Dean's touch. Just then a car honked next to them startling them both. "You two idjits alright?" Bobby called through the open car window.

Sam looked at Dean who smiled. Sam turned to Bobby and replied, "we're fine. We'll meet you at your house."

Bobby nodded and waved as he drove off. "We okay, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at his brother and replied, "we're okay, Sammy. I promise, we're okay."

Sam smiled and pulled back onto the road. They got to Bobby's and Sam put the car in park and turned her off. He looked at Dean and said, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't gotten yourself out of whatever that was, Dean."

"You would have found a way to get me out of it, Sammy. I know you would have."

Sam stared at Dean, hope filling his eyes. 'Could he mean?'

Dean knew exactly what his brother was thinking. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. I trust you. I never stopped. I was just so damn worried about you that I got mad with you for making me worry so much. I wanted to hurt you and I did."

Sam nodded, acknowledging the truth of Dean's words. "I'm sorry, Dean," he said.

"I know you are, Sammy. Time to move forward, little brother. We both made mistakes this year and we both learned from them."

Sam nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Dean."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For being my brother," Sam replied with tears in his eyes.

Dean let out a long-suffering sigh and said, "come here, Bitch." He pulled Sam to him and hugged him.

Bobby came out on the porch and shouted, "hey, you two comin' in or what? I got hot chili and cornbread and if you two idjits don't come in right now it'll be cold!"

Sam let go of Dean and smiled. Dean smiled back and went to ruffle Sam's hair. "Jerk," Sam said as he swatted Dean's hand away.

They got out of the car and Sam grabbed Dean's duffle from the back. Dean smiled as he listened to Bobby yelling at them to hurry up and watched his brother's pace quicken as the smell of chili and cornbread wafted toward them.

"Hey Bobby, you got any pie?" Dean called as he hurried to catch up to his brother.

Bobby sighed and went back inside, heading for the kitchen. Opening the freezer, he took out a frozen apple pie he'd bought on the way home. "Idjits," he said, shaking his head fondly as he turned the stove on.


End file.
